tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 3
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!! How It Works #Two teams of eight people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular) #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is INVINCIBLE!!! #Fans and competitors will vote for the bottom two of the team via poll. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will conference and decide on who to eliminate. #Repeat steps 1-8. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author EVER!!! Sign-Ups Sign Ups Closed #"Nalyd's Friend" (Anonymos user who may be getting account in the future, reservation requested by Nalyd) #Tdiandrockmusic2-(I'm so psyched to do this! I've been told I'm good.) #Anonymos- After my relatively unfair elimination last season, due to scheduling, I think I have a huge chance to win this. #Cards777- I'll give it a shot! #Thebiggesttdifan-This is just about the only reason I come on TDI camp wiki! If I keep a good personality, I might just win! #Sorrie- THE AH-MAZING SORRIE IS BACK! well she will do better this season #NIzzy - I don't plan on winning but I'll give it a shot. #Chimchar2356025 - In my opinion, I stink at writing. But if I last more than 1 week, I could pick up great pointers. #Turnertang - I did pretty well in TDA2 and I think I'm getting better at writing stories. #Oweguy - I'm back with an advantige! #Tdifan - Ready to rock Season 3 EVEN HARDER!!! \m/ #COKEMAN11 - Trying out a new drama! #Usitgz-I did better in season 2 and could go farther this time. #Tdi- Hope I can make it further than BOTH seasons #Tdafan123 #Rocky! The one and only, Rocky!!!!!!!!!! Week 1 Sunshine: Welcome one and all... to TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!!!! Nalyd decided he was tired of hosting, so this season your beloved host will be none other than EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIXIE!!!!!! *waits for applause, there is none* Here with me is my lovely co-host, SPRINKLEMIIIIISSSSTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *still no applause* ...oh... right... no one's here yet... Tdiandrockmusic2:WOOHOO! GO SUNSHINE, GO SPRINKLE!!! (LOL, I shouldn't have had those Cocoa Puffs.) Tdirm2(Tdiandrockmusic2)-*listens to Coldplay and patiently waits for the other competitors* TBTDIF: N-Nalyd's not hosting? WHAT!? Is he gonna compete? It's nothing without original Season 1 veterans. So far I'm the only one. Tdirm2-I could have joined the first two seasons, but I didn't. So it makes me an almost veteran. TBTDIF: I don't think you were even ''here ''first season. Didn't you wanna join second season though? NIzzy: Hi, it's me NIzzy! *silence* Aw c'mon! Chimmy: Hey, it's me! Just so I'm not asking this during the challenge, where do we post the stories? Tdirm2:TBTIF, I had an anoymous account for season one, I considered making an account and signing up. I have no clue why I didn't sign up for TDAuthor 2. I probably would have gotten bowled over by Gigi, Sprinkle, and Sunshine. Sprinklemist: Chimchar, There will be spaces on this page for each author to put their story after the challenge is announced. Welcome to our first nine signer uppers. *glares at the lovely comment* It's true. Chimmy: Thanks! (Yeah, n00bish as I'll ever be. XD.) Owester: I'm back. I hope I'll do better. Anonymos: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!!! Who missed me? Chimmy: Wow. I'm so honored to...type..among these great authors...LOL. CK11: Same...w00t Usitgz: I'm back and as ready as ever. Tdifan: Yep, me too! Ready to rock! *plays really long guitar solo* Sprinklemist: Only one more spot to fill. NIzzy: I feel hyper! (Thats danger to everybody) Tdafan:RUN!!!!!!! NIzzy: Yay sugar rush!!!! LOL Chimmy:NIzzy, me too! Let's play Duck-Duck-Snipe! Or Pin-the-tail-on-the-towel! Ooh! Or even Jump-Off-My-Neighbor's-roof-with-my-friend-Mr. Phil Broomy! NIzzy: Yay! *attacks someone* Tdifan: and I thought ''I ''was strange....o_0 Tdafan:Same here*walks off to the lake* NIzzy: I'm not stange I'm emotional damged! (LOL) Tdafan:*swims* Chimmy: *Notices Phil battered on the floor.* NIzzy, you attacked Phil. PHIL! Speak to me! Phil: ... Chimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You monster! (JK, by the way. But I think Phil went to the great closet in the sky...XD) Tdirm2:*turns off Coldplay* Hey everybody! Chimmy: *Is mourning Mr. Phil Broomy.* Tdirm2:Is everybody insane except me? Tdifan: *Points to NinjaIzzy and Chimmy and whispers to Tdirm2* Those two scare me...... Chimmy: I HEARD THAT!! I picked it up through my supersonic hearing. I am NOT crazy! Now excuse me while I mourn my dearly departed broom friend. *Goes back to mourning* Rocky: *arrives* Don't wanna be some fanfic writing idiot! Tdifan: Hey, Rocky! *high fives Rocky* NIzzy: I'm not crazy I'm just depressed and I did'nt kill anyone! He's just KO'd!!!! Chimmy: ...Could it be? Mr. Broomy? Mr.Broomy: *Hops up* Chimmy:HE'S ALIIVE!! MR. BROOMY LIVES TO SWEEP ANOTHER DAY! (XD) NIzzy: I thought I had mental problems... Tdifan: Oh, don't worry! You still have mental problems! *points to Chimmy* He just has more! XD NIzzy: Okay I can deal with that...*get out gun that shoots chainsaw's* MWAHA!!! Tdifan:*runs away* NIzzy: *laughs* I was'nt gonna shoot anyone why do you think my parents let me have a gun! Chimmy: Uhh...Tdifan, I'm a she. But even though I have mental problems, no Mental Institution can hold me! Random nurse: Time to go night-night, Chimmy... Chimmy: NEVER!! CHIMMY GOES NIGHT-NIGHT WHEN CHIMMY PLEASES!!! *Runs off to Tibet with Mr. Broomy.*